Walschaerts Build Team
The Walschaerts Build Team '''is a group of builders who have created several maps played by Stacy. They are also currently the primary builders in Stacy's Bookcraft series. Overview Walschaerts is made up of several members: * '''Nathan Oneday, founder, head builder, and owner of the channel. * "Meet Nathan, our head builder. He formed the team as it is today, and has been with the team pretty much since it started." * PDawgWoolf, co-founder, and main builder. His specialty is "Forced Perspective" * "This is PDawgWoolf, the team's co-head builder. He helps oversee and direct builds alongside Nathan, and also builds things himself. Be careful though, he's quite the perfectionist." * Wezarr, the Head Architect, and a Belgian builder. * "This young man is Wezarr, our Belgian builder! He's our head architect, and is no-doubt one of the best builders we have. GenericUnicorn, their "Vulgar Jokester" & Builder, and the first female of the group. * "Well now, isn't this creature fascinating? This, my friends, is the majestic yet GenericUnicorn. She is one of two female builders, and has been on the team quite longer than most of the other members. I guess females really do live longer." * Jaspanda, "Our Local redstone genius!" * "This is Jaspanda! He's our local redstone genius, and he is one of our most active members at the moment. He is the magic behind all our maps & functional builds, so give him a hug! Don't worry, he doesn't bite." * Zim_M, Architect builder. * "This is our second panda rescue, Zim! He is one of our newer members, and he is one of our architect builders! He is also a builder on the World of Keralis, but that's another story." * KenMcDee, The Sassiest Builder. His specialty is building in Modern Style. * "This fine looking young man is Ken, one of our builders. Nice guy, great builder, but look out, he has some sass to him!" * TheIrateSloth, an English builder, and his specialty is destroying the build team server with his cute little armor stands. * "This is Sloth, or Jacob as we call him! He's a wonderful builder from our friends in England....need I say more? HE'S A SLOTH WITH AN ACCENT PEOPLE!!!" * Aaruse, another English builder, and the newest build team member * "This young man is our second builder from England. Sweet guy, definitely a top contender for one of our top builders. He also likes Disney a lot. Like, a lot." (Quotes from the 'About Us' page of the Walschaerts Build Team Website) Stacy and Walschaerts Walschaerts have been linked to several of Stacy's series: Mesa Valley Main Article: Mesa Valley Stacy's first series linked to Walschaerts was her Mesa Valley map series with Parker, Walschaerts designed and built the map and created the rules and story. Christmas Catastrophe Christmas Catastrophe was a short game Stacy played with Cupquake, the aim was to prepare for Santa to depart, Stacy and Cupquake were elves on their first day. Bookcraft Main Article: Bookcraft Walschaerts (along with Stacy) are the primary builders in Bookcraft and help create notable structures and objects from the Books, They also built Stacy's house and railway system to the builds. Stacy is often amazed by their building skills. Nathan (head builder) frequently features in Stacy's videos and even help progress some of the stories such as 'Hatchet'. Though the decision of adding a build team was controversial to the viewers, she specifies that she is happy with her decision, and that the series would of taken too long due to her lack of material. Mineclash Main Article: Mineclash Many of the Sets have been created by Walschaerts, the builds relate to the challenge and always have areas for Stacy and Graser to place their items. The Candy Isle Main Article: The Candy Isle Walschaerts assisted Stacy and Amy in perfecting the mods they were creating for their marine themed series. Build Battle Main Article: Build Battle Stacy is a guest in the series on the Walschaerts Build Team Youtube channel's series, Build Battle. Stacymesa.png|Stacy and Parker in Mesa Valley Christmas build.png|Stacy and Cupquake in North Pole Diamond mine.png|Diamond Mine in Bookcraft Walschaerts on Youtube Walschaerts have their own youtube channel where they record themselves building their maps, The channel currently has around 20,000 subscribers. Several members also have their own channels. Trivia *Apparently, Nathan, head builder of the Walshaerts Build Team, is a big fan of Stacy's channel, and Stacy was the reason he bought Minecraft. *Nathan shares a birthday with iHasCupquake. *Only PDawgWolf, Nathan, and Jasper have actually spoken in any of Stacy's videos. * Stacy and Nathan's first contact.png|Stacy and Nathan's first interaction References *Walschaerts Youtube Channel *Website Category:People